1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to support devices and especially to a bracket for providing temporary support during building construction.
In particular, the device of this invention concerns a wall panel installation jig for holding sheetlike material during installation to walls and ceilings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The erection of interior walls, partitions, ceilings and similar surfaces usually involves the installation of large panels which are nailed or otherwise fastened to studs, ceiling joists and similar support members. The panels used for these types of assemblies are typically made of sheetrock, gypsam, plywood, cemento board and like materials, and are usually sold in panel sections 4 to 6 feet (1.2 to 1.8 meters) in width and 6 to 10 feet (1.8 to 3 meters) in height. In order to install these rather large panels, two men are usually required, with one man holding the panel in place while the other man nails the panel. This procedure involving a minimum two man work crew is a substantial factor in estimating the costs. Furthermore, many homeowners and do-it-yourselfers frequently attempt to perform modernization or alteration work and additional help may not be available when installing such panels.
The present invention provides a simplified procedure for the installation of these panels and overcomes many of the problems involved in the prior art.
Various support devices are known for aiding in the placement of wall panels. Many of these devices, however, are rather cumbersome and difficult to handle and they do not encompass the temporary attachment of the device to a stud or support. One such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,524,239 and uses cooperating pairs of tools. Another device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,092,900 is attached to a support surface but in a plane perpendicular to the plane in which the panel is to be fixed. Using this procedure is would be difficult, if not impossible, to register adjacently placed coplanar panels. Furthermore, there is no provision for adjustably receiving panels of different thicknesses as in the present invention. Moreover, the prior art does not disclose a structure wherein the edge of the panel is firmly held in place during installation. In addition, the work jig of this invention permits a butt joint between coincident panels. It should therefore be apparent that the present invention overcomes many of the shortcomings of the prior art devices.